


Everything is easy 'cause of you

by musette22



Series: Tumblr drabbles [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: Just a tiny little slice-of-life Evanstan fluff for you all to commemorate a Tumblr follower milestone. This is set at an indeterminate time in the past or the future, for you to decide, no specifics. Just a happy little bubble of domesticity 💕
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: Tumblr drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672630
Comments: 38
Kudos: 118





	Everything is easy 'cause of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingle/gifts).



> Title from Our House by Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young

The ticking of the round, brass clock behind Chris and the soft _click-click-click_ of their fingers hitting the keyboards of their laptops is the only sound in their kitchen this afternoon. That, and the occasional snore from Dodger, who’s lying in his bed in the corner, sleeping the day away. 

No music, no phones, just the two of them taking the day to focus on their respective writing projects.

Chris and Sebastian are sitting opposite each other at the big, wooden dining table, the industrial-style lamps hanging from the ceiling illuminating their workspace. Under the table top, their legs are tangled together, Chris’s bare feet resting on top of Sebastian’s sock-clad ones. They’re both in soft sweats and faded t-shirts: comfort over style, because apart from taking Dodger for a walk in the woods behind the house, neither of them is leaving the house today. Across from Chris, Sebastian is working from notes he’s jotted down in his fancy black leather notebook, the tip of his tongue peeking out from between his pink lips, a little furrow of concentration between his eyebrows.

They’ve been working non-stop for a few hours at least when a dull ache in Chris’s lower back finally breaks his concentration. He huffs a quiet laugh to himself. He really isn’t twenty-one anymore. Sitting up straighter, Chris pushes his chair back from the table and stretches his arms out above his head, his spine cracking satisfyingly. Sebastian is so absorbed in his work that he doesn’t even look up from his screen, doesn’t notice the way Chris smiles at him, soft and fond.

Chris gets up from the table and walks over to the kitchen, which takes him approximately two large steps. He fills the kettle and turns it on, then opens the cupboard to take out two mugs that clink together cozily when he puts them down on the stone countertop. Whistling softly, he picks out a tea for himself from the selection displayed in the wooden tea box, and prepares a fresh batch of coffee for Sebastian in the small French press they bought at the market together just the other week.

As he waits for the water to boil, Chris leans against the sink, crossing his arms as he looks outside at the field stretching out behind his converted farmhouse. It’s a gloomy day; thick, grey clouds rolling overhead, carrying the promise of rain, or maybe even snow, if they’re lucky. A perfect for staying inside with someone you love, Chris thinks, like the sap he is. At that exact moment, Dodger lets out a low whine as if to say, _and_ _what about me?_ Chris snorts softly, reaching for the tin of dog treats he keeps on the top shelf. Dodger expertly catches the treat Chris tosses his way and happily munches on it while Chris pours out their drinks, before carrying them back to the table, careful not to spill anything.

Putting Sebastian’s mug down next to his laptop, Chris leans down to press a kiss to the top of Sebastian’s head. The only acknowledgement he gets in return is an absentminded hum, while Sebastian’s fingers continue to fly over the keyboard, stringing together sentence after sentence. 

For a moment, Chris just watches him work, drinking in the sight of Sebastian in his element. He’s beautiful always, but he’s stunning like this, all wrapped up in something he’s passionate about. Chris can’t help himself. Leaning in again, he buries his nose in Sebastian’s wild, dark hair and breathes him in. His heart still swells when he catches a whiff of the shampoo they share combined with Sebastian’s natural scent, which never fails to cause a spark in his gut.

God, he loves this man. To the moon and back, at the very least.

Finally, after a few more seconds, Sebastian stirs. He lets out a little sigh, blinking out of his trance and rolling his shoulders to loosen the muscles that have been stuck in the same position for so long. It seems like it’s only then that he really notices Chris standing beside him, but when he does, a smile breaks across his handsome features, small but happy. Content.

Sebastian turns his face up, his ocean blue eyes blinking up at Chris from beneath dark lashes, silently asking for a kiss. And who is Chris to deny his baby anything, when he asks for it so sweetly?

Chris is smiling too as he captures Sebastian’s lips in a soft, lingering kiss. Sebastian sighs into it, making Chris hum against his lips, savoring the familiar taste of them. When he breaks away, Sebastian shifts in his chair so he can wrap both his arms around Chris’s waist and press his cheek to Chris’s midriff.

“Hi,” Sebastian mutters, the word a little muffled in the fabric of Chris’s shirt.

“Hi yourself, sweetheart.”

“Time is it?”

Chris shoots a quick glance at the clock. “Almost six.”

“’m hungry.”

Chris huffs a laugh. “I just made you coffee.”

Sebastian spots the mug then, and gives Chris a sheepish smile. “Thank you,” he says sincerely. “That’s very sweet of you.”

“Sure,” Chris rumbles, rubbing Sebastian’s shoulder. “I know how you get without your coffee.”

“ _Hey_.”

Chris lets out an exaggerated _oooff_ at the poke in the solar plexus that earns him. “Though of course it’s nothing compared to how you get when you’re hungry,” he continues, undeterred, “so I guess I better go order us something, huh?”

“I guess you’d better,” Sebastian agrees, fixing him with a fake scowl.

“You wanna let go of me so I can get my phone?”

Sebastian pretends to consider that for a moment. “Hmmno,” he replies with an air of finality, then tightens his arms further around him.

Chris sighs, shaking his head. “Well, guess you’ll just have to go hungry, then.”

Sebastian lips purse into an irresistible pout. “ _Feed me_ ,” he says pathetically, gazing up at Chris with puppy dog eyes that could rival Dodger’s.

Chris holds his gaze for a long moment. “Okay, how ‘bout a compromise? You let me go, and I’ll bring you cookies to keep you sweet until the pizza gets here.”

“I’m always sweet.” 

“That you are,” Chris agrees softly, because there’s really no arguing with that. Lifting a hand to Sebastian’s face, he strokes his hair back off his forehead and marvels once again at the fact that he’s _completely_ whipped and he couldn’t be happier about it. “Whaddaya say, baby? Cookies sound good?”

Sebastian cocks his head thoughtfully. “Throw in another kiss, and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr Evans-Stan,” Chris murmurs, already leaning in.

“Learned from the best, Mr Stan-Evans,” Sebastian whispers back, before pulling Chris down the final inch and closing the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and shout with me about these two on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
